


Imagination

by Ultramalum



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramalum/pseuds/Ultramalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is my first incest story so i hope its okay :) i was actually kinda nervous posting this but i hope you liked it :) I might write more in the future :) comment your feedback xx ily all</p><p>not edited btw</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first incest story so i hope its okay :) i was actually kinda nervous posting this but i hope you liked it :) I might write more in the future :) comment your feedback xx ily all
> 
> not edited btw

Jonathan was relieved when his flight landed. He was absolutely jetlagged and just plain tired. And hungry.  
He looked over at his older brother's sleeping state. Gio was only a year older than him, Gio being 16 and Jonathan 15. In Jonathan's opinion, Gio was perfect in every way. His looks, his personality and of course, his fúbol skills.  
Jonathan poked his brother on the shoulder. "Gio, we're here. Get up sleepy head," he smiled.  
The older boy groaned. "here already?"  
"Yes, now let's go see our family," Jonathan giggled, clearly excited. Both boys got up and off their flights, very happy.  
Their family went to go see both of them, all of them clearly excited to reunite again.  
They talked a lot and ate together, before both brothers excused themselves, as they were very tired.  
Both got ready for bed, going into their old room, where they both slept together. It was just the same as they had left it. Both boys sat on their beds, resting and going on their phones before falling asleep.  
"Gio, have you ever kissed anyone before?" Jonathan spontaneously asked, staring at the ceiling.  
"No, why?" Giovani responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just wondering," Jonathan said, blushing.  
"You sure? You know you can tell me anything," Gio smirked as he could tell his brother was flustered.  
"Everything is fine Gio," he rolled his eyes, annoyed. He hated when Gio pushed him to tell him something, but he also knew Gio would find out.  
The older boy, a bit concerned and a bit teasingly, stood up. He went to go sit next to his brother who was lying down in bed.  
Jonathan on instinct turned around, not wishing to face his brother. "Leave me alone."  
"Jona, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, go away."  
"Jona, please tell me. Why did you ask?"  
"I was just curious how someone wouldn't kiss someone as perfect as you! Now shut up and leave me alone!" Jonathan placed a pillow over his head, annoyed and tired. But mostly, so Giovani wouldn't see his embarrassed tears.  
Giovani felt bad as he lay down next to him, arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist. "Jonathan, I'm sorry." He hated seeing his brother annoyed, mad or sad. He was usually happy.  
Jona turned around to look at him and Gio wiped away his tears. "Hush, you're too perfect to cry."  
"Not as perfect as you, hermano."  
They stayed silent for a bit until Gio spoke.  
"Jona, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
Giovani took a deep breath before speaking again. "Can I be your first kiss?"  
Jona smiled before moving closer to his brother. "Thought you would never ask."  
And with that, Giovani leaned in to kiss his brother. It was a sweet, innocent kiss which both brothers enjoyed.  
They both pulled away smiling like idiots.  
"Stay with me?" Jonathan asked with a small smile, breaking the silence.  
"Of course." Giovani smiled.  
"Love you hermano."  
It was only a while till Jonathan fell asleep in his brother's arms.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're a part of my imagination, because you're so perfect," he whispered to his younger brother in his sleeping state. He kissed him on the cheek. "Night, I love you." And with that, Giovani also fell asleep.


End file.
